ALL AT THE SAME TIME!
by suzuki kasami
Summary: suzuki, sasuke and naruto. we've been in the same room together, the same bed together, at the same time, in the same place, and look what happened, sasukes pregnant first but we are all pregnant with eachothers children! what the hell! warning-abuse&fun


**Hello yall! This is Suzuki kasami with some international news! Jk okay so I'm very concerned with how this story will go. So if there is any mistakes please tell me, I will be happy to fix it. So just to let you know, sasuke and naruto, and Suzuki's fathers are very abusive and their mothers aren't so yeah, also sasuke might go a little crazy, and there is lemon, but I'm not as good as everyone else so bare with me please, and if you do not decide to read this, PLEASE WAIT read it first and then decide if you will read it or not. This is more sasunaru then sasu-naru-suzu**

**Okay enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

** "This news just end! A man the name of uchiha sasuke becomes pregnant, Uzimaki Naruto denies this but the doctors say that this might be true, but is it? We go back to Saki for the news report, Saki?"**

"**yes hello Kyoto, we are here standing next to the cops protecting the couples, so Hatake Kakashi, how do you interact with the victims," the man on the TV sighed. "We are not allowed to ease you any information, but yes I do know them, itachi my partner is kind of irritated by you news reporter so please, leave."**

**9 weeks before…**

Naruto moaned deeply as sasuke's mouth engulfed Naruto's cock. He moved his mouth up and down. Naruto bucked his hips as his seeds spilled into sasuke's mouth, sasuke swallowed it in gulps. When he was finished, he moved on to the pink headed girl, she had beautiful pink eyes that glowed into the night, as he slipped over to Suzuki, naruto whined. Suzuki screamed out as sasuke pushed into her, he moved up and down, harder and harder, Suzuki started sweating. "Ah! Ah! Ah! S-s-ah! S-ke!" she managed to scream out. Naruto looked at sasuke's whole; he can up behind sasuke making sure he didn't hear him. Sasuke came into Suzuki, Suzuki screamed out and bucked her hips, she crawled out of sasuke and walked toward him, she engulfed his cock and sucked on it, she moved to his balls and sucked on one of them and them engulfed the cock whole. Naruto slammed his dick into sasuke; sasuke's eyes widened and bucked his hips forward making Suzuki choke. Sasuke screamed out, "Damnit! Naruto! Aaaaahh!" Suzuki kept moving up and down hard. Naruto slammed in, and slammed back out, and slammed back in. sasuke screamed out. Naruto went into his climax as so sasuke. They both screamed and slump over. Suzuki fell next to them; naruto pulled out and wrapped his arms around sasuke who wrapped his arms on Suzuki. Naruto closed his bright blue eyes, "I love you guys." Suzuki smiled and closed her eyes, "love you also." Sasuke grunted, his eyes already closed, "hn."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open; he closed his eyes because of the sunlight that blinded his eyes. But naruto got up anyways; as he sat up in bed he felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. He moved from the messy sheets and rubbed his eyes as he saw Suzuki in the bathroom. He picked up the orange toothbrush and put the white toothpaste on. She ran the water and put the toothbrush in his mouth and brushed in circles. Suzuki ignored Naruto's present, she checked the tube on the pregnancy test. A beep came up and she screamed in joy. Naruto leaned over her holding her waste, "werts wrung," he asked with a mouth full of Listerine. "You guys didn't put protection on, so I had to see if I was pregnant you knucklehead." Naruto spit the liquid out and frowned, "well what's the results." Suzuki smirked, "I'm like 18 years old and I don't want to be pregnant okay, so why would I be screaming in joy," naruto had a confused face, Suzuki laughed, "its negative! Gosh your such a bitch sometimes." Naruto smirked. They both went down the red flight of stairs. They heard a slam and ran into the living room. A raven could be seen, he looked stressed out. He ran a hand through his hair. Naruto ran down and put a hand on him, while Suzuki just sat on the stairs. Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and Naruto's eyes widened, "you had MORNING SICKNESS!" Suzuki's eyes widened. Without hesitance she ran down stairs to see sasuke frown at naruto. Suzuki decided to speak before naruto, "morning sickness is a sign of pregnancy, so is pain, and change of attitude." Sasuke shook his head dumbfounded. She chuckled, "well you're a man so it has to be impossible for you to be pregnant, so impossible." Sasuke walked to the kitchen, "whatever the fuck this is, it's driving me nuts to know what's wrong with me." Naruto smirked and opened the fridge to get milk. Suzuki decided not to protest until naruto said something, "well if its brothering you so much we'll go to the hospital." Sasuke nodded, and picked up the tea kettle and put it in the sink running cold water in it. He set it back on the stove and turned it to high. "Can we go now?" Naruto shrugged, "why not, sure." Suzuki stared at her husband's walking out the door, she decided to follow them. "Hey sasuke want me to get you a tampon while I'm out!" sasuke frowned at the comment, naruto laughed, "yeah Suzuki don't forget the baby powder, a mans gotta do, what a mans gotta do!" Suzuki started laughing and sasuke's face scrunched up. "oh-ha-ha- okay just make sure sasuke's water won't break!" they both fell on the ground laughing their guts out as sasuke's face turned red, he stomped over to the car and got in the driver's seat. Naruto followed sasuke shortly after. "Sasuke," naruto said in a serious tone, "what about sasuke Jr., you don't want to drive while he is kicking and growing." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "whatever-wait sasuke Jr., what the hell! Shut the fuck up naruto!" naruto burst into laughter.

Upon sitting in the waiting room a doctor called out, "Uchiha Sasuke!" sasuke and naruto got up and headed into the doc's room. The man had silver hair and a mask over his face. "So Uchiha what seems to be the problem?" Naruto chuckled and sasuke hit him. Naruto rubbed his shoulder. Sasuke explained the situation to Dr. Hatake. The doctor nodded after hearing the problem. "Well sasuke I'm not going to say that being a male doesn't mean you get pregnant but it is uncommon. Usually if a male is pregnant they-when they were a baby-adopted the utmost feminine side of the female, therefore making it available to be pregnant. But we will test to see if that is true, I mean like I said, it is uncommon, so you might have a chance to pass this, " Hatake passed a cup to sasuke. "Please semen in this cup, if you cannot urinate, I will be back." He left the building. Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair. "Well I'm certainly not going to urinate in this piece of cup, heeeell no." naruto chuckled, "well then masturbate until you seed out." Sasuke's face turned red and looked away. "You have master bathe didn't you," sasuke shook his head, at first naruto thought he was going to say 'not in a long time,' but naruto was mistaken, "I don't know how, I never done it in my life." Naruto's face turned a ghostly white. Never in history has a man _never _tried! Naruto yanked sasuke's pants down, sasuke rolled his eyes, "what do I have to go over your knee and get a spanking." Naruto shook his head, "no, not quite, but I wish I would, cause _never_ in my life have I seen a man so-so-so obscure!" sasuke laughed, "so what." Naruto squinted his eyes at sasuke's glaring. "so that means I'm going to teach you, before that man walks in, now hurry, just grab you dick and squeeze it!" (A/N oh god I think I'm teaching you guys!). Sasuke just stood there looking away. "Sasuke! Are you listening? Sasuke started whistling. Naruto got a great idea, he slammed sasuke onto the medical bed and pulled his boxers down, he grabbed sasuke's dick and rubbed up and down. Sasuke did not see this coming he moaned. His body tensed up and exploded with semen. Naruto scooped up the semen in the cup and cleaned the rest of it. He put sasuke in his regular position with his clothes back on. Dr. Hatake walked in seconds after that, "oh good." He grabbed the semen and took it to another room. "Damn you naruto uzimaki!" sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

An hour wait later, Dr. Hatake came in murmuring to himself till he saw naruto and sasuke. They both stood in his presence. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen…well let's start by saying that you are pregnant Mr. Uchiha." sasuke immediately got up and punched the Dr. Straight in the mouth, knocking him dead to the ground. Naruto's mouth dropped dead open, "s-sasuke!" sasuke looked at him in shock, "n-naruto!"

**Okay please review, sasuke is what! Figure it out happen in chapter 2! And please review!**


End file.
